A Fallen Angel
by Rogue Coulter
Summary: Hotaru is a member of a gang, the Dark Angels.She one night finds a guy who is wounded horribly.She uses her power to save him.He tells her he is a fallen angel.Hotaru is falling for him and what is with the pendent around his neck?Why does it show such d
1. The Fallen Angel

A Fallen Angel  
  
Chapter1: The Fallen Angel  
By: Akira006  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon! !   
  
Hotaru walked through the dark deserted streets of the back alleys of Tokyo. She wasn't afraid at all. She was   
protected by her gang, the Dark Angels. She smiled, remembering the tattoo of black wings on her shoulder. She held her   
jacket tighter around her as an eerie wind picked up. She walked through the puddles of dirty water and didn't care that the   
air was nothing but smog. This was the part of town where you didn't come unprotected else you could possibly lose your life.  
Hotaru looked at her feet and continued walking. Her eyes widened when she noticed she had just stepped in a puddle of . . .   
blood. She gulped and looked around nervously. She gripped the pistol in her jacket tightly. She carefully walked forward and  
kept her eyes open and her senses high. She kept on walking and looked down again. It seemed like whoever it was, was dragged  
and she was going in the direction of which she would either find a body or a dying person. Hotaru didn't know wether to go   
forward or not. If she took the long way, she would have to pass by the Les Miserables gang, the Dark Angel's enemies. It's   
ok, if she saw anyone, she would run and not look back. She convinced herself. She continued to walk forward trying to keep   
looking forward and not for a limp, bloody corpse. She was about to be out of the alley and sighed before she heard a low   
moan of pain and agony. Her heart was suddenly in her throat and she was frozen in her tracks.  
  
Hotaru heard the moan again followed by a weak, " . . . h-Help-p . . ." She started to slightly shake. She couldn't   
just leave whoever it was to die could she? But she didn't want to see whoever it was either. She didn't want to be a part of  
it.  
  
She sighed heavily and called out, "Is someone there?!" Well, duh! Baka, there's a person dying in this alley! She   
mentally hit herself.  
  
She heard the same low, hoarse" . . . h-Help-p . . ."  
  
"Where are you?!" She asked as she looked around nervously. This was definently a bad idea. A while of silence went   
by. "Hello?!"  
  
"H-h-He-re!" The voice called out as loud as it could. Hotaru looked in the direction of the voice. She saw a pile of  
boxes stacked so as to hide something. She knew that's where it was. She took one step and then another before stopping in   
fear. " . . . h-Help-p . . ." Was the same low moan. Hotaru closed her eyes tightly before sighing and walking forward   
bravely. She moved a few boxes and peeked over the rest. Her eyes met a guy just about her age, maybe older, lying in a   
puddle of his own blood. He had one eye open and it looked so sad that Hotaru felt like crying for this poor guy. She moved   
the rest of the boxes quickly and knelt next to him. She could feel his cold blood go through the knees of her pants and meet  
her skin. He was terribly wounded and wouldn't live without intense medical attention. Hotaru gulped. She couldn't possibly   
get this guy to the ER in time to save him. There was only one option left, but she didn't want to do it. Her eyes met his   
again and she wanted to help him so badly at that moment. She closed her eyes and brought her hands to his body, one resting   
on his heart, the other on his forehead. She concentrated her energy and felt sparks of energy on the tip of her fingers.   
She concentrated her energy into her hands which soon glowed a beautiful purple light. She then transferred enough of her   
energy to the guy so that he would live and she would actually be able to walk and not faint. She sighed heavily and brought   
her hands to rest on her thighs as she looked down at the guy. His eyes blinked open and he focused on her face. He sat up   
and looked at himself. Every terrible wound was now only a scratch or cut.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Hotaru asked at last.  
  
He looked up at her. "Am I alive?" He almost whispered.  
  
Hotaru nodded and stood up. He stood up as well and his eyes never left her face. He looked down at the puddle of his  
blood. He wasn't sure if this was the one he was looking for. Only one question could answer that. "Are you angel?" He asked   
suddenly.  
  
Hotaru smiled proudly. "Dark Angel." She let the shoulder of her jacket fall down to reveal the tattoo. "Who are you   
anyways?"  
  
The guy took a sideways glance. "I have no name . . . but if you must call me something, I'm known as Serafin."  
  
"Well, Serafin, I really need to be going." Hotaru said turning around to leave.  
  
"Wait." He said and grabbed her wrist. "Please, wait."  
  
Hotaru turned around and just then noticed how incredibly handsome he was. He seemed to always look at her eyes. She   
looked down to avoid that.   
  
"I don't . . . have a home."He pleaded.  
  
"I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do about that." Hotaru said looking up. Bad idea because she became lost in his  
deep silvery blue eyes. She suddenly wanted to run into his arms, but of course restrained herself.  
  
"I don't remember who I am . . . I can only remember as far back as this week . . . I can explain it . . . I feel   
like-like you're the angel I've been looking for . . . because I'm a . . ." He trailed off. Hotaru was surprise at that   
moment to just then feel his aura. "I feel yours too." He commented as though he read her mind. Hotaru took a step back and   
looked him up and down.  
  
"Who or what are you?" She asked in fear.  
  
He shrugged his shoulders hopelessly. "I'm a fallen angel."  
  
Hotaru smiled and shook her head in disbelief. "A fallen angel? Yea, right."  
  
His face was serious and he pointed. Hotaru looked where he was pointing and gasped. His blood . . . it was silver.   
She quickly looked at him.  
  
"Please, help me . . ." He pleaded. Hotaru turned around and began walking.  
  
She looked back at him, "Aren't you coming?" He smiled and walked beside her. There was an awkward silence between   
them. Every now and then Hotaru would glance at him. He was certainly handsome enough to be an angel. His deep silvery blue   
eyes and dark brown, almost black hair. Hotaru finally saw her apartment and reached in her jacket, pulling out her keys. She  
led him up the stairs to the fourth floor and down the hall. She unlocked her door and walked in. He followed behind her in   
silence.  
  
"Uh," Hotaru started. "Are you hungry or thirsty?"  
  
He looked at her and shook his head.  
  
She felt like he wanted to say something and Hotaru had to keep containing these urges to kiss him and for him to   
hold her. "Would you like to take a shower?" She asked.  
  
"Yea, thanks." He replied. Hotaru just realized what a sexy voice he had. She mentally hit herself. No, you are not   
falling for this guy!   
  
"I'll get you a change of clothes. The bathroom is down the hall and the second door on your right." Hotaru said   
before turning around and walking to her room. She had some clothes that her old roommate, he was a guy, had left. She   
grabbed a white shirt and some jeans. Hopefully, the guys were about the same size. She heard the shower running and her   
heart was in her throat. Why did he make her feel this way? She knocked on the door and soon it opened to reveal Serafin with  
a towel wrapped around his waist. Oh, my God! Hotaru's eyes widened at his lean muscular body. The light glistened off his   
wet skin. His wet hair was now in his eyes. He had perfectly formed abs and-and Hotaru suddenly wanted to see what was   
underneath the towel . . . Dear God . . . Hotaru's knees were about to go out. She quickly handed him the clothes and walked   
out, closing the door behind her. She walked over to the couch and sat down on it. She whimpered at the fact that yes, she   
was falling for this guy. She turned on the TV and flipped the channels. She didn't notice Serafin walk in and sit next to   
her until she felt the couch go up a little. She looked over and felt like swooning. He hadn't buttoned the shirt up all the   
way so it was showing part of his chest. The pants fit him perfectly. She just then noticed he had on a long necklace with a   
pendent. The chain was thin silver and she couldn't tell what the pendent was though. She hadn't realized, she had leaned   
over and grabbed the pendent and was looking at it. It seemed to be glass, but looked like it had a creamy white mist inside.  
Suddenly images started flashing before her eyes. They were horrible images . . . people were dying horrible deaths . . .   
pleading for their lives . . . knives where being shoved into the people . . . fire was burning everywhere but yet it was   
infinite darkness . . . the last showed a black cross that seemed to be made of dead vines with thorns coming out of them   
. . . silvery blood was slowly oozing out of a cut in a red gem in the center of the cross . . . a bright light flashed and   
she felt so at peace . . . suddenly she felt like she was falling . . . the darkness was enveloping her and the light was   
slowly fading before everything went black. Hotaru quickly looked away and was gasping for breath. Everything was suddenly   
spinning. Hotaru fell forward and felt a pair of strong arms pick her up. She was being carried somewhere. Everything was   
flashing and she couldn't focus.   
  
She didn't know why but she whispered, " . . . Serafin . . ." Before everything went black.   
  
A/N: I think I'm gonna stop it here . . . please review! 


	2. A Party and A Warning

A Fallen Angel  
  
Chapter2: The Party and a Warning  
By:Akira006  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon!  
  
Hotaru woke up in her bed. It was night and everything was pitch black. She stumbled out of bed and had to lean   
against the wall for support. She made her way to the door and opened it. She stumbled around and tripped once. She sighed   
in defeat after falling over a cord and almost breaking a lamp. She cried out in surprise when she felt herself being picked   
up by those familiar arms.  
  
"Serafin?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, it's me." He answered. Hotaru smiled and let her head fall on his chest. She was once again placed on her bed.  
  
She felt his arms leave her and she reached out and grabbed the edge of his shirt.  
  
"Serafin, please, don't leave." She pleaded. Those images had haunted her dreams last night. She smiled when she felt the   
bed go up a little.  
  
"You're afraid?" He whispered in her ear.  
  
"Those images, they're haunting my dreams now." Hotaru replied as she curled up into a little ball as though to   
protect herself. She felt his warm chest on her back as he wrapped an arm around her waist. She let her legs down and   
cuddled up to him. She sighed in content and slowly dozed off into a peaceful sleep.   
  
Hotaru woke up and stretched lazily. Serafin was once again not next to her. At least it was daylight now and she   
could see. She walked into the living room and didn't see him. She looked around and then noticed he was on her extremely   
small balcony. Hotaru slowly walked up to him. He had a dazed look on his face as he looked out over the city. Hotaru sat   
down in a chair and pulled her knees up to her chest, just watching him and admiring how handsome he was.  
  
"You never told me your name." He suddenly commented.  
  
Hotaru slightly jumped. "I'm Hotaru Tomoe." She answered.  
  
"Hotaru." He repeated softly. Hotaru smiled warmly at him. "Are you feeling better this morning?"  
  
She just then remembered what had happened last night. She nodded. "What is that pendent? What did I see?"  
  
"You saw what happened in Heaven. Those people were angels who had been condemned to horrible deaths because they   
had attempted to rebel against God. They were sent to Hell where Satan did the job. That cross was their sign and it was   
bleeding because of all the deaths that had happened."   
  
Hotaru thought there was more to the story. "How did you become a fallen angel?"  
  
Serafin sighed heavily and closed his eyes. "It was a short battle and not many deaths for our side. But I didn't   
follow orders and it caused my death. God took pity and sent me here to be reborn. I still have my memories, but I have no   
family nor friends. I took the name Serafin because it means an angel of lower rank."  
  
Hotaru got up and stood next to him. "We all have our secrets." She commented absently.  
  
He nodded in agreement before looking down at Hotaru. She looked up at him in turn. Suddenly they both smiled at   
each other. "We all have our secrets, true, but I have this life and I'm going to make the best of it." He said as he looked   
back over the city. Hotaru smiled and took a step closer to him. The phone rang and they were brought out of their day   
dream. Hotaru sighed and ran to go get it.  
  
She picked it up, "Hello?"  
  
"Hotaru?" A familiar voice asked from the other line.  
  
Hotaru's eyes filled with tears. "Small Lady."  
  
"Please, call me Serenity or Rini, after all we are old friends are we not?"  
  
"Yes, of course. You sound like you've grown up a lot since the last time we saw each other. How old are you now?"  
  
"Thirteen."  
  
"Oh, God . . . Is something wrong? I mean I usually don't get house calls from you."  
  
"Oh, right, I was just calling to ask if you would like to come to a party we're having this afternoon. All the   
scouts are coming. It is sort of a reunion you could say."  
  
"Yes, I'd love to." Hotaru felt the couch go up a little and noticed Serafin looking at her questioningly. "Could I   
bring someone?"   
  
"Sure, the more the merrier. Well, I really must be going. The party's at 3:00 at the palace in one of the gardens.   
Dress is casual as though you were going for a picnic."  
  
"Ok, thanks."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye." Hotaru hung up the phone and was in a great mood now. She looked at Serafin who still didn't have an idea.   
"We're going to a party today and you can meet all my old friends."  
  
Serafin smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Ok."  
  
Hotaru and Serafin were in her car driving on their way to the Palace. Hotaru was wearing a sun dress with dark   
violet flowers on it. She glanced at Serafin and smiled. They had gone shopping to get him some new clothes. He was wearing   
some black pants and a blue shirt that brought out the blue in his eyes. His shirt was once again not buttoned up all the   
way but it was a lot more than this morning. Only about the top three buttons weren't buttoned. He was still wearing that   
pendent but it was hidden inside his shirt. His hair was still naturally messy and not combed but it looked good on him.   
Hotaru and Serafin drove in silence but it wasn't an awkward one. They were both just thinking. Soon, they reached the   
palace and Hotaru had to tell the guard who she was so they could be allowed in. They were led to one of the many gardens in   
the palace where everyone was waiting for the visitors. Hotaru walked around the bush and saw her. Her eyes once again   
filled with tears as she saw the thirteen year old Rini. Rini smiled when she saw Hotaru.  
  
"Mother, Father, Hotaru's here." She called out.  
  
The couple walked up and Serenity smiled. "Hotaru, it is so nice to see you again."  
  
"Same to you, Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion." Hotaru replied.  
  
"Who is the man with you?" Rini asked, motioning to Serafin.  
  
Hotaru smiled at him. "This Serafin. Serafin, this Small Lady, Princess Serenity, and Prince Endymion."  
  
Serafin smiled and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you all."  
  
Everyone said the same in turn.  
  
Rini walked over to Hotaru. "Are you two together?"  
  
Hotaru really didn't know. She shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"He's cute." Rini said with a smile.  
  
Hotaru smiled too. "Yea, I know."  
  
Rini frowned at something she saw. Hotaru followed her gaze and saw the tattoo on her arm.  
  
"What?" Hotaru asked, not understanding.  
  
"What if you got killed in one of those gang wars?"Rini asked with tears in her eyes.  
  
Hotaru was silent. She didn't know the answer to that. "Rini-" She began.  
  
"Why don't you just quit?!" Rini asked.  
  
"Because it would be too much money to get the tattoo removed and I would be attacked without protection for being   
mistaken for a Dark Angel." Hotaru replied softly.   
  
Rini looked up at her. "We could lend you the money."  
  
Hotaru shook her head. "It was my choice. It may be a bad one, but it was my own. I can't change it right now . . .   
and I'm not ready to yet."  
  
Rini looked at her friend sternly. "Promise me you won't get caught up in one of those gang wars."  
  
"Rini-"  
  
"Promise!"   
  
Hotaru looked at the ground. She couldn't say no. It was a command from Small Lady. "I promise." Hotaru whispered   
just loud enough for Rini to hear.  
  
"Thank you." Rini said. "Setsuna!" She cried out suddenly. Hotaru looked up to see her "mother." She smiled when she   
saw her. A thought hit her. Where's Serafin?! She looked around nervously and saw him sitting under a cherry blossom tree.   
She sighed in relief and walked over to him. She sat down next to him.  
  
"What's up?" She asked.  
  
"You're not going to listen to Small Lady so you shouldn't be so upset." He said suddenly.   
  
"How did you kn-"Hotaru began.  
  
"Hey, Serafin!" Endymion called out. "Come meet the others!"  
  
Serafin nodded and stood up. "Excuse me." He said to Hotaru before walking over to Endymion. Hotaru just watched   
them, wondering how Serafin knew.  
  
"Is something wrong, Hota-chan?" A familiar smooth voice asked.  
  
Hotaru smiled. "Hello to you , too, Setsuna-sama."   
  
Setsuna smiled and sat down next to her. "He has a powerful aura."  
  
Hotaru nodded in agreement. "He-He's . . . never mind, I don't think I can tell anyone . . ."  
  
"He's a fallen angel." Setsuna finished for her.  
  
"How did you-"  
  
"I am the keeper of time, I know all I need to know and more."   
  
Hotaru smiled. "Setsuna, you know I consider you a mother right?"  
  
"Yes, we adopted you, Haruka, Michiru, and myself."  
  
"I also consider you a close friend . . ."  
  
"As I do you."  
  
"You know how I am part of the gang the Dark Angels?"  
  
Setsuna nodded. "Yes, I believe you spoke of it on one occasion."  
  
"Small Lady . . . Rini, made me promise never to get involved with gang wars and such . . . but it's part of being a  
member and I promised I wouldn't but . . . I don't know if I can keep that promise . . . and then somehow Serafin knew . . .   
I'm just confused . . ."  
  
"Well, I'm curious as to how you and Serafin met, if you don't mind me changing the subject?"  
  
"I found him wounded terribly in a back alley . . . I used my energy to save him . . . He told me what he was and   
said he didn't have a home . . . so he's staying with me . . ."  
  
"You like him don't you?"  
  
Hotaru slightly blushed and nodded. "Yes, he's so sweet . . . and kind . . . and handsome . . . but something about   
him troubles me . . ."  
  
"What?"  
  
"His past."  
  
Setsuna looked up and said. "We can talk about this later if you want. I need to go say hi to everyone, just like   
you do. You need to stay by Serafin's side . . . but his past will eventually catch up to him . . ." Hotaru gave her a   
questioning look. "You'll understand when the time has come."  
  
Hotaru didn't question her but followed her back to the party. They all had fun and everyone loved Serafin. Hotaru   
was beginning to like him more and more but what Setsuna had said loomed in the back of her mind. What could Setsuna   
possibly mean?   
  
A/N: I think this will be a stop for this chapter. Thankx for all the reviews, ppls! ! 


	3. Dream or Prophecy

A Fallen Angel  
  
Chapter4: Dream or Prophecy  
By: Akira006  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon! (I do own Serafin!)  
  
Akira006: I just want to take a moment to thank all of the ppl who have written reviews and givin me support. Incase you   
didn't know, you ppl are the reason I keep writing. So, thank you all soo much!  
  
Hotaru was sitting on her balcony, watching the sun slowly descend behind the horizon. ' . . . His past will   
eventually catch up to him . . .'Setsuna's words haunted her. After the party Hotaru couldn't find Setsuna anywhere. She was   
never able to understand what she meant.   
  
"His past will eventually catch up to him." Hotaru repeated silently to herself. She still had no idea. Hotaru   
didn't know Serafin was watching her. He knew what Setsuna meant and he was dreading the day this prophecy would come   
true . . . for Hotaru's sake.  
  
Hotaru felt his eyes on her. She turned and looked at his handsome face. She smiled and he smiled back as he walked   
onto the balcony as well. He leaned back against the railing and looked at Hotaru.  
  
"Serafin?" Hotaru asked deciding it was time to ask him.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"How did you know what Rini and me were talking about?"  
  
He looked down and sighed quietly. "I . . . let's just say that I still have my powers that I had when I was an   
angel."  
  
"Powers?"  
  
Serafin nodded. "I can hear better than any person. I can tell what someone's thinking or what happened in their   
past by just touching them. I can use magic or energy blasts either/or. And I'm exceptional in martial arts/combat and   
swordsmanship."  
  
"But you're an angel. Why?"  
  
"Because of the war in Heaven. We had to know how to fight and we were trained to do so."  
  
The sun had already set and the moon was in the sky.  
  
"I'm going to bed." Hotaru said as she got up. "Night."  
  
"Good night, Hotaru." Serafin said after her.  
  
Hotaru took a shower and got dressed for bed. On second thought she slightly opened her door and looked at Serafin.   
He laying on his back on the couch with his arms crossed over his chest. He didn't seem to be sleeping because his eyes were   
open. He seemed like he was thinking. Hotaru quietly closed her door and made her way to her bed. She laid down and pulled   
the covers over her. It was so strange that she felt so much safer with Serafin in her apartment. She smiled to herself just   
thinking about him before dozing off.  
  
Hotaru was walking through a hallway. Her hallway that led to her living room. There was blood staining the carpet.   
Red blood. Dark red blood. She felt really afraid so, she changed into Sailor Saturn. She continued walking slowly down the   
hallway. She finally made it to the living room and gasped. There was a figure. Draped in a black shredded cloak stained   
with blood. It was holding a sword with blood dripping off the tip. It began to run and jumped off the balcony. She followed   
and nimbly jumped after it. She finally caught up to it and it turned to her. It took off its cloak and it's . . . an angel?!  
But something was wrong. Something was very wrong. There was an evil aura coming from this thing.   
  
"Hotaru!" A voice called. Before she knew what was going on, she was pushed aside. She heard a cry on pain and agony   
and saw Serafin lying on the ground bleeding horribly. But he was different. He had white wings . . . like an angel . . .   
but they had blood on them. She looked at the "angel" and saw its hand raised. It snickered and looked delighted that it   
had caused pain to someone. She felt her rage rising. No one ever hurts her friends. She looked back at Serafin and he had   
stood up. He held himself with dignity although he was obviously in a lot of pain. He hid it well. Hotaru took a step   
towards him.  
  
"Serafin, it's an angel." Hotaru whispered.  
  
"An angel of hell. He escaped from his torment. He is the one who killed me." Serafin said without any emotion.  
  
Hotaru looked back at the angel who was chuckling.   
  
"Hotaru, get out of here." Serafin commanded.  
  
"Serafin-" Hotaru began.  
  
"This is my fight." He said before looking at her with a little regret. "You'd get in the way."  
  
Hotaru looked at him. A little stunned by what he said. She didn't see the blast that hit her with full force. It   
felt like her body had been consumed by fire. She screamed in pain. She hit the ground hard.  
  
"Hotaru!"  
  
She opened her eyes. It was Serafin. Her whole body hurt. She could barely move.  
  
"Hotaru." He repeated softly as a small tear fell from his eye. Why was he crying? Why did he care? They were   
friends but . . .   
  
She heard herself whisper. "I love you, Serafin."  
  
He softly caressed her face. "I-"  
  
Hotaru woke up and didn't know what to think. In a way she wanted to know what Serafin was going to say. Hoping it   
was that he loved her too. She was sweating. Oh, God, that had been so real. Serafin! Hotaru jumped out of bed and   
practically ran into the door in her hurry to see him.  
  
"Serafin?!" She asked into the dark. "Serafin!" She said a little louder. "Serafin!" She was practically yelling.   
She sighed in relief when she felt a hand on her arm.  
  
"I'm here. What's wrong?" He asked her softly.  
  
Hotaru realized how stupid that had been. "Uh, um, sorry, I had a bad dream and well," Should she tell him about it.   
She heard him chuckle lightly.  
  
"Another one?" He asked. "Why are you afraid?" Hotaru was surprised to feel his hand softly caress her face. She   
felt her heart begin to race just by this simple touch. She grabbed his hand from her face and held it, intertwining her   
fingers with his.  
  
"Serafin," Hotaru began. "Do you believe that dreams can be prophecies?"  
  
"Strange as it may seem, most are but they are in such a strange way that we don't realize it while others are   
like . . . seeing into the future." He replied.   
  
Hotaru didn't want to think that it was a prophecy. She didn't want to see that happen. "Would you sleep by me   
again?" Hotaru asked. "I feel safer by you." She added a little timidly. She felt herself picked up again and laid down   
softly in her bed. The bed went up slightly and Serafin wrapped an arm around her waist. Hotaru sighed in content and feel   
asleep.  
  
"I wouldn't let anything happen to you." Serafin whispered to Hotaru.   
  
A/N: I think this a good place to finish this chapter. Please R+R! 


	4. First Kiss

A Fallen Angel  
  
Chapter5: First Kiss  
By: Akira006  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon! ( I own Serafin!)  
  
Akira006: Hey, ppls! S^?! I hope you are still enjoying my story! Thankx for all the reviews! I don't think I should have   
called this chapter first kiss because it gives away the chapter . . . I know it's taken me so freakin long to get out all   
these chapters! Ahhh! Oh well . . . hope you like this chapter as well.  
  
Hotaru woke up and looked around. 'Why is it he always wakes up before me?' Hotaru mentally asked herself. She got   
out of bed and stretched lazily. Her dream rushed back to her head and she had to lean against the wall for support. God,   
that dream . . .   
  
Hotaru walked out into the living room, expecting to see Serafin. He wasn't there. She looked around nervously.   
'That damn dream's making me freak out over nothing!' She thought to herself as she took a deep breath.  
  
"Serafin?" She looked around. She noticed the shower running. 'Oh, he's in the shower.' Hotaru went and plopped down   
on the couch. She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. She flipped through the channels until she came MTV. She watched   
the music video. 'Some of these are so stupid.' She thought to herself.   
  
Carson Daily came on and said, "Ok, now for our number one video, Crawling In The Dark by Hoobastank." Hotaru smiled   
and jumped up upon hearing the song begin. She loved this song.  
  
She laughed and started dancing and singing along with it, "Show me what it's for! Make me understand it! I've been   
crawling in the dark looking for the answer! Is there something more than what I've been handed? I've been crawling in the   
dark looking for the answer!" The song ended and Hotaru stopped. She heard a small chuckle and saw Serafin smiling as he   
watched her. She blushed a very deep crimson. Serafin smiled bigger and clapped his hands causing Hotaru to blush even more.   
  
"Thanks for the free performance." Serafin said.   
  
Hotaru sat back down on the couch and looked at the ground. Serafin sat next to her. They both watched the TV.  
  
"What do you want to do today?" Hotaru asked Serafin.  
  
He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't care."   
  
Hotaru thought for a while and looked at Serafin. "We could just hang out at the park or around town and look at the   
shops or something." She suggested.  
  
Serafin smiled. "I'd like that."  
  
Hotaru smiled back and stood up. "I'm going to go take a shower." Serafin watched after her. Hotaru took a long   
shower to wash away her worries and tensions, at least for a little while. She got out and wrapped a towel around herself.   
She walked past the living room and glanced in. Serafin was out on the balcony again. She shrugged her shoulders and walked   
into her room, locking the door behind her. She quickly changed into some comfortable clothes. Today would be nice to just   
hang out with Serafin. Hotaru enjoyed his company. She could ask him anything and he would never make her feel stupid or   
bad. Hotaru sighed wistfully and walked out the door over to the balcony and beside Serafin.  
  
"We don't need the car because we're just going to be walking around, that is unless you mind." Hotaru commented.  
  
Serafin shrugged his shoulders. "I don't mind at all."  
  
"Well," Hotaru said as she turned to face him. "How about we get going?"  
  
Serafin nodded in agreement and followed Hotaru. They both put on their shoes and Hotaru grabbed her keys and some   
money. They walked out the door and Hotaru locked it after them. They began to walk down the stairs in silence as they were   
both just thinking and neither of them had anything to say at the moment. They were finally on the bottom level.  
  
"How about we go hang around the town and then we can go chill at the park?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Fine with me." Serafin replied. They began to walk side by side through the town, chatting about aimless things,   
enjoying each others company. For lunch, they stopped at a small café and got some sandwiches and coffee as they talked.  
  
"Serafin," Hotaru began with a sly smile. "In uh, . . . you know where," She pointed upwards, meaning Heaven. "Did   
you have a girlfriend or lover or something?"  
  
Serafin smiled. "I knew you'd bring something like this up some time."  
  
Hotaru smiled. "So, did you?"  
  
Serafin thought for a while and sighed wistfully. "No."  
  
Hotaru looked at him sadly. He never had someone to love. She got up and sat next to him, grabbing his hands. "You   
have this life." She whispered quietly.   
  
"I . . . I have you . . ." He whispered back as they both looked up at each other. They slowly leaned in,   
  
"Would you both like anything else?" The waiter asked. Hotaru and Serafin quickly recovered and looked up.  
  
"No thanks." Hotaru said with a small blush. 'Damn waiters!' Hotaru felt Serafin give her hand a small squeeze. She   
looked at him and he was smiling kindly. She smiled back. It was something about him that made you feel better no matter   
what happened.   
  
"Let's go to the park, shall we?" He asked. Hotaru nodded in agreement and they got up and left.  
  
They walked through the park slowly, enjoying the blooming cherry blossoms. The wind blew and picked up some   
blossoms, carrying them along with it. Serafin reached out and carefully grabbed one in the air. He looked down at Hotaru   
and softly put her hair behind her ears and put the blossom in her hair. Hotaru was lost in his eyes.  
  
"This is the way I want it to be . . . with you . . ." He said softly. Hotaru slightly blushed and looked down while   
taking a step closer to him.  
  
She looked up at him and smiled. "Me too." Serafin smiled back and they slowly leaned in, their lips meeting in the   
middle. (A/N: YA! It's their first kiss together!) It didn't last long but was soft and sweet, allowing their feelings for   
one another to be free in that one simple kiss. They both pulled back and continued to walk. Hotaru held onto to Serafin's   
arm and they continued to talk and walk, enjoying this sweet, magical afternoon. The cherry blossoms slowly blew in the wind   
around them. They were finally together by one simple kiss.  
  
A/N: Ok, ya! Their first kiss as a couple! How cute, huh?! Finally! I know most of you have been waiting for this, right?   
Please R+R! And I'll try to get the next chapter out a.s.a.p.! 


End file.
